Bound in Service
by ShadowedFang
Summary: Walker has become fed up with both halfas defiance. To restore absolute order he releases Pariah Dark. This time it will take much more than a single battle to put Dark to rest. When one power falls another rises, will Pariah's end signal the rise of a darker power?


**Fang: A great deal of thanks goes to Nebulous Mistress for her theories, ideas, and support. Though I already had a very large outline written up, I may not have started writing without her help and imput. This will end up being a very large story, with a strong possiblilty of one or two sequels.**

**Soundtrack for the chapter, Ich Will, Rammstein**

* * *

"You're getting a rather impressive record Skulker." The Ghost Zone's resident warden and lawman leaned back in his chair, a dark smile playing around his face. "Grand larceny, hunting with an expired license, resisting arrest, helping to instigate a prison riot, accessory to escape, escaping from said prison, trespass on the human realm and into the territory of an Ancient, not to mention this rather… interesting artifact that you seem to have acquired." Said artifact hummed softly, levitating upright under it's own power and filling the room with a dark light. Violet swirls of energy twisted and spiraled within the confines of the black crystalline spire. "Artifacts above the energy level of seven are to be turned over to the Observant Council upon recovery. All things considered, you're looking at about twenty thousand years."

Skulker's metallic form occupied the chair in front of the Warden's desk. The wrists of his suit were tightly secured to the chair with glowing steel manacles. Two guards stood behind him with expressions of glee, the hunter had proved to be rather elusive since the Phantom punk had engineered the mass escape. It had taken months to quell the riots started by the less fortunate inmates.

The hunter himself sat silently, staring straight ahead and not even acknowledging the Warden.

"You will learn to respect the law punk, or I will personally send you to whatever semblance of an afterlife ghosts get when they're ripped apart." This statement had absolutely no effect, and Skulker remained in his chair with a faint smile on his face.

The start of alarm began to creep it's way through the Warden. This wasn't right, at all. Skulker had always been intimidated before so what reason?... The black crystal hummed and floated in the middle of his desk. The sub harmonic melody was nearly intoxicating. What would someone do for that much power? Cold realization snaked it's way through him just a moment too late.

"You! Lock down the prison there's going to be…" He was prevented from hitting the alarm by the entire prison starting to shake as a chain reaction of explosions ripped through it. Screams of pain and alarm were swiftly replaced by the distant roar of rioting as the inmates let loose everything they had against the guards in an attempt to make the most of the opportunity that had been thrust into their laps.

Dust rained from the ceiling amidst the flickering lights as the roar of the riots got louder. Sharp cracks rang out as the debris from the explosions settled. The floor still rumbled and shook occasionally from secondary explosions and the chaos of the clashing inmates and guards. The hunter's smirk widened into a full-blown grin at the sudden onset of violence and bloodshed. The Warden glared at him as he straightened from where he had been leaning against his desk.

"I take it that your employer has taken to stirring up trouble again." The Warden's low growl echoed eerily around the small office, briefly twining with the melodic hum of the dark crystal. Green eyes brightened in fury and lips skimmed back to reveal teeth in a bone white face. "He'll get far more than he bargained for."

The guards at Skulker's shoulders tensed, the Warden's temper was legendary… He was known to brutally rip apart those who failed in his expectations. The small movement drew the Warden's attention, the very thing that they had been hoping to avoid. Burning acid green eyes focused on them. "Get out… Inform Bullet of the fact that Plasmius is behind the chaos. Speak a word of the artifact and I will personally see to it that you cease to exist." The guards saluted hurriedly and fled, away from the oppressive aura of power and rage, away from the eerie twining melody. Walker's prison had gone two hundred years without having an escapee, and now there were two mass breakouts within a decade… He was going to be murderous. They might actually have better luck with the enraged inmates.

A flutter in the energies around the crystal drew the attention of both the Warden and the Hunter. A sense of amusement radiated into the air and thrummed in the melody, small violet curls of power appearing briefly around the crystal before once again settling back into its confines. The Warden sneered, the bloody thing was LAUGHING at them. Skulker watched with a disturbed expression on his face. In that moment he wasn't quite sure whose plans events were playing into, his employer's or the crystal's.

* * *

Vlad Masters stood, comfortably ensconced in one of the prison's outer walls, and gathered information from his duplicates. The plan, simple as it was, was going perfectly so far. Gaping holes yawned in the prison's outer walls. Numerous smaller holes had been punched in dozens of cellblocks. Chaos reigned. The roar of the rioting and the frantic shouting of guards could be heard for leagues. Amusement hummed through him. The ability to walk through walls in both the human realm and Aetheris was invaluable. With it, it was a fairly simple matter to plant explosives wherever they were needed and remain undetected.

Images from all angles of the prison, including the inside, flashed across his mindscape. Perfect indeed. Now, to obtain what should not have been lost in the first place. It would be slightly more difficult to retrieve the artifact itself. The high energy would not allow it to be phased through walls in this realm. With a small flick of his will the duplicates were dismissed, their current usefulness exhausted. Unfortunately the oppressive aura of the prison prevented most forms of teleportation, as well as any flight above that of a few meters.

Despite the disadvantages of the enemy's lair, achieving the goal should only be a minor challenge at best. He suppressed a wry snort, these days only Daniel gave him any trouble. To think that only a few short years ago he could have beaten the boy one-handed. A brutal smile curled across his face. He wanted what Walker had ever so foolishly taken, and he WOULD have it.

* * *

**Velya: Since my sleep deprived author forgot to do so at the top, I shall do the disclaimer. Shadowed Fang and her splinter personalities do not own Danny Phantom. As things stand, this story shall go along my lines of taste... Things will get bloody my dear readers and most esteemed reveiwers. *fanged grin***


End file.
